


Vintage Tattoos

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (no major swear words), F/M, Fluff, More tags might be added later - Freeform, Swearing, Tattoo artist!Reader, Vintage shop owner!Bucky, more characters will probably be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky owns a vintage clothing shop and you own a tattoo shop right next door.  Bucky’s had a crush on you since the moment you stepped into his shop over two years ago, but you were in a relationship with someone else.  Now that you’ve broken it off with your significant other and all of Bucky’s friends are telling him to go for it.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky stared out the window from his stool behind the counter of Vintage Charm.  It was a slow day and he watched the foot traffic go by his shop.  Most people looked to be in a hurry, but others looked to be too wrapped up in their own world to care about what was surrounding them. **  
**

Bucky blew out a breath and sat a little straighter, he reached for his phone to see if he had any messages.  He had one from Steve asking if he wanted to grab lunch, he responded with a ‘sure’ and set his phone off to the side. It was only ten in the morning, he wouldn’t grab lunch for another three hours.

It was going to be one of those days.

You, on the other hand, were busy. Natasha, Wanda, and Peggy were all cleaning your stations and preparing for your clients to come in.

You were the proud owner of Ink Escape, an all-female tattoo parlor. You loved your shop and the three women you worked with. The shop was your home away from home.

“Wan, where did you put the shipment of the new inks we got on Monday?” You called from the back room. Your client coming in wanted a full sleeve of the DC superheroes and you had ordered new inks for the job. You were pretty excited about the design you had come up with. But you were running a bit behind.

Wanda appeared in the doorway of the storage room, her red hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. “I put them in your drawer when I got here this morning, I know you have Carl coming in today.”

You relaxed and gave Wanda a relieved smile, “Thank you.”

The two of you made your way to the front where you finished setting up your stations and prepared for your day.

It was around lunch when you put down your tattoo machine and pulled off your gloves. “All right Carl, that’s all for today. I got most of the linework and shading done.  Let that heal up and then we’ll work on adding the color and doing any touch-ups that need to be done.”

“Sounds good, Y/N,” Carl smiled at you and went over to the floor length mirror to check out what you had done so far. “Looking great, I’ll call when it’s all healed up.”

“Sounds good,” you waved goodbye as he headed out the door.

The bell on the door rang and you heard Steve say, “Hello all.”  Peggy rushed over and gave her husband a kiss.

“Hello Stevie,” you said. You had met Steve back in college, the two of you majoring in art together. You both put your degrees to different uses. Steve was a highly respected artist, his art shown in galleries around the world. You had decided to put your art on a living canvas.

You had actually introduced Peggy and Steve together. When you began your first apprenticeship you had become close with her, the two of you the only apprentices at the shop.

“Where’s your shadow, Rogers?”  Natasha joked, referring to Bucky. Your heart fluttered a little at the name of the man who owned the shop next to yours.

The two of you had met through Steve and then became closer when you and Peggy bought the space next to his shop. You had always had a thing for him, but he had never asked you out so you started seeing someone else.

Your relationship with Mark had lasted two whole years before he decided he wanted to run off with a model from one of his photo shoots.

Honestly, you were a bit relieved he had left you.  Your heart had never really been in the relationship, but the two of you were always busy that it had never really mattered if you had missed one another or not.

As if on cue the door opened again and Bucky stepped into the shop. His hair pulled back into a bun at the base of his neck. He said a quick hello, his eyes lingering on you for a brief moment. “Come on, punk. Peggy’ll still be here when you get back.”

“Yeah Stevie,” you grinned at the tall blond. “I love you, but get outta my shop. Some of us have work we need to do.”

He rolled his eyes at you, “I’ll remember that remark.”

“Bucky, please take him to lunch. Peg has a client in an hour,” you grinned at Bucky, your heart beating a smidge faster as he gazed at you, a soft smile on his face.

“Come on, you heard the boss lady. Peg has a client and I’m starving,” he tugged on his friend until they were on the street.

 

Bucky pulled his hair down and ran his hand through his hair. Steve watched his friend and knew instantly what was bothering him. For as long as Bucky has known Y/N he had had a crush on you.

In college Bucky was too shy, he was intimidated by your outgoing personality. Then he had grown used to you and by the time he had worked up the courage to ask you out Mark had beat him to it.

It had been six months since Mark had left you. Bucky was going a bit crazy wondering when it would be appropriate to ask you out on a date.

Steve knew what was going on inside his best friend’s head. “She likes you too.”

Bucky’s head whipped over to Steve, “What?”

“Y/N, she likes you too. Peggy told me after Mark left her, but you didn’t hear it from me. If Peggy finds out I told you then I’ll be on the couch.”

Before Bucky could respond Sam threw his arms around Bucky from behind knowing it would scare him. “‘Sup you guys?”

Bucky shrugged Sam off and shoved the other man playfully. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me, Wilson?”

“Until it’s no longer funny,” Sam grinned. “What’re you two gossiping about now?”

“Y/N,” Steve said with a grin.

Sam laughed, “Still pining after her, huh?”

Bucky hung his head knowing that this would be all they would talk about during lunch. “You just had to open your big mouth didn’t you punk?” He shot a glare at Steve who didn’t look the least bit remorseful.  “If you must know Sam, yes I am still pining after her.”

Sam chuckled, “I say go for it.  She’s always liked you, but you were too chicken to ask her out back in the day.”

“Maybe I will,” Bucky sniffed.  “For now can we just get something to eat?”  He headed inside the restaurant without waiting for their reply.

 

Later as Bucky was closing up shop he saw the lights were still on in yours.  He headed over to your shop.  You were slumped over the drawing desk, your eyes were focused on what you were drawing.  He pushed the door open as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t startle you.

“Be with you in a moment,” you said without looking up.

“Take your time, doll,” Bucky said as he took a seat on one of the chairs close to your table.  You looked over your shoulder and smiled at him, he couldn’t help but smile back.  “What’re you working on?”

You laid your pencil down and handed the paper over to him, “My next tattoo.”  He gingerly took the paper and looked over the intricate work of flowers.  “I was thinking of having it on my collarbone and work it down my shoulder.”

“It’ll look great,” he said as he passed the piece of paper back to you.  “Who you gonna get to do it?”

“Wanda,” you told him.  “Her flowers are beautiful and so realistic.”  You glanced back at him and smirked, “Say Buck, when am I gonna convince you to get in the chair?”

He huffed a laugh, “When hell freezes over.”

You turned around so you were facing him and pouted at him, “Aw come on, Buck.”  You reached out and traced a finger up and down his arm.  Bucky felt heat rising in his cheeks at the mischievous look in your eyes.  “Let me ink up that pretty skin of yours.”

He almost agreed right then and there just to see the excitement light up your eyes.  “Nope,” his voice was a bit shaky.  “You’re not coming at me with that tattoo gun.”

You let out a dramatic sigh, “I’ll tattoo you one day, Buck.  You mark my words.”

“Keep telling yourself that, doll,” he told you.  “Do you wanna grab some dinner?  It’s getting late.”

You nodded your head and said, “Let me just put some things away and grab my bag.”  Bucky nodded and sat patiently waiting until you were done.  “Ready?”  You asked as you swung your bag over your shoulder.  

“Yep,” he held the door open for you.

You ducked your head trying to hide your smile.  It had been so long since the two of you had been alone together like this.  You looped your arm through his, “It’s been a while since we’ve done this.”

 _Too long_ , Bucky thought to himself.  “It has been some time.  I missed this, just the two of us together.”  He looked down at you and found that you were smiling up at him.  

“Remember the first night we hung out together just the two of us?”

How could he forget?  It had been finals time and you had discovered him in the library studying.  “Senior year, Steve and Peggy were fooling around.”

“Uh-ah, you called it fonduing,” you teased.  “Who calls it fonduing?”

“It was an inside joke!”  He huffed.  “How many times are we going to go over this?”  He glared at you, but his eyes gave him away, he was fighting back a smile.

“Until it’s no longer funny,” you poked.  “You took me to that little diner right around the corner from the library and we shared an ice cream.”

“You know I remember it differently, we didn’t share it technically.  I got one bite before you inhaled it.”  You pulled your arms away from him and smacked his arm.  “Taught me to never share ice cream with you.”

The two of you stepped into a restaurant and grabbed a booth in the back reminiscing about college and times the two of you had shared.  It wasn’t until late when the two of you parted ways.  Bucky had reluctantly agreed to share an ice cream with you.

He should have known better, he got in two bites this time before you inhaled it, not ashamed in the slightest bit.  You promised to buy him another one, but he had declined the offer.  “You might inhale that one too,” he had said in a stage whisper.  You had narrowed your eyes at him and then tossed your napkin at him.

Once the bill had been settled Bucky made sure you caught a cab and were safely inside before heading down the block to his own building.  

He sat down on his couch and started thinking over ways to spend more time with you, to once again work up the courage to ask you out on a date.  Tonight had made him realize just how much he had missed spending time with you. Then an idea came to him.

He pulled out his phone and sent you a quick text to you.  He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he knew it would make you happy.  You had been trying to convince him to do this for years and he loved watching you draw, the careful consideration you put into every line.

And maybe his friends would get off his back about you.  Not likely, but a guy could dream.

 **Bucky:** I’ll let you tattoo me under one condition.

 **Doll:** Anything!

 **Bucky:**   I’ll let you tattoo anything you want on me as long as I can approve the design and the placement of the tattoo.

 **Doll:**  I can live with that.  When do you want to do this by?

 **Bucky:**  Take your time, I gotta build up my nerve first.

 **Doll:** Awww are you afraid of needles?

 **Bucky:**  No…

 **Doll:**   I’ll talk to you tomorrow about it.  Stop by after hours and we can go over some ideas together.

 **Bucky:** Sounds great.See you tomorrow, doll.


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out very differently for you and Bucky.  You felt like you were going to explode from excitement, and Bucky felt like he was going to throw up.

Bucky was excited, but he was nervous as well. The idea of puncturing his skin so that ink could be placed there scared him to no end. He hated getting shots, and while he knew this wouldn’t be like getting a shot it was the only thing he had to compare it too.

Sam wasn’t helping either, “You actually told her you wanted to get a tattoo?  You?”  He broke down laughing.

Bucky shot him a glare from his stool behind the counter. Sam had stopped by that morning to deliver coffee to Bucky and one thing led to another and he told Sam about the tattoo. “I knew it would make her happy!  Stop laughing!”

Sam was doubled over clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. “I’m sorry I’m having flashbacks to Steve.”

Steve had also been like Bucky, then he had met Peggy and his fear of getting tattooed magically disappeared. Bucky had teased him about it and said it was only because he was sweet on Peggy. Steve hadn’t denied it.

When Steve had gotten the tattoo Bucky and Sam had been there and seen every wince and cringe that Steve had done. “You will not be there when I get tattooed,” Bucky announced.

Sam stopped laughing, “Come on man!”

Bucky shook his head, “Nope, my mind is made up. You and Steve will not be there and I’ll make sure Y/N kicks your ass out if you show up.”

Sam sighed and picked up his coffee, “You’re mean, I’m gonna go tell Y/N.”  He turned and walked out the door.

 

Natasha looked at you and saw the goofy grin on your face. “All right what’s got you all happy?”

You looked up from your desk, “What’d you mean?”

Wanda looked up from her own tattoo that she was working on, her twin brother Pietro had come in to finish his sleeve, her and Pietro’s interest was piqued. “Yeah, you do seem very happy this morning.”

The door opened and Sam strode in all smiles as well, “I hear you finally got Barnes to agree to a tattoo.”

Everyone looked at you stunned by the news. Peggy was grinning, “How did you do it?”

“I didn’t,” you said with a shrug. “He sent me a text last night and told me that he wanted to get a tattoo and that he would let me do it as long as he approved of it.”

Natasha flashed you a smile, “He likes you. He would never let any of us come at him with a tattoo machine.”

You waved a hand, “I just finally wore him down is all.”

Sam snorted, “Whatever you say, Y/N.”

You turned back to your drawing, biting your lip trying to hide your goofy grin. Maybe Bucky did like you back. Maybe after all these years you two would actually get together.

The others continued to talk about Bucky and his tattoo, but you drowned them out. You were working on several designs for Bucky, none of them would be his, but you wanted him to see your range and it was good practice for you. You were working on a cartoonish looking skull, cartoon style drawing wasn’t your strongest suit but it didn’t hurt to practice.

When Pietro was done he leaned over your shoulder to look at what you had been working on for the past several hours. “I like the dragon, would you tattoo that one on me?”

You looked up at him and said, “It’s just a practice one but if you want me to do a dragon for you then let me work out a few and see which one you like the best.”

He dropped a kiss on your head, “You’re the best.” He began to hurry out of the shop and said a quick, “Hello, Bucky!”

You turned and saw Bucky standing there a slight frown on his face. Your stomach dropped a bit, “You’re backing out aren’t you?”

His eyes met yours and they widened a fraction, “No! No, sorry it’s just been a long day.”  He came over and pulled up a stool so he could sit beside you.  “What’re you working on?”

“Nothing in particular, I was just trying to practice some different styles to see which ones you liked the best and go from there when I start to actually design the thing.”  You chewed on the end of your pencil, Bucky watching you as the wheels turned in your head.  He knew you were a perfectionist and you were trying to find a flaw in your work.

His eyes fell on the drawings spread out in front of you, he took note of the dragon that Pietro had mentioned.  It was the most realistic looking one out of all the tattoos that you had drawn.  He had always liked tattoos that had a realism to them over the more cartoonish ones.  Although he did like the two sharks on your thigh that had the cartoon look about them, he had caught a peek of them one night when you had worn a dress with a slit up the side.  He shook his head, he should not be thinking about that night right now.  “I like the more realistic ones,” he said finally, drawing you out of your thoughts and back to him.  “Somethin’ about the way they seem to come alive on a person makes them all the more cooler to me.”

You smiled a soft smile, you had always liked the realistic ones as well.  “All right, I can do that.  Do you have any ideas about what you might or might not want?”

Bucky chewed on his lower lip trying to decide what he didn’t want.  “Nothing overly complicated.  Somethin’ simple, ya know?”

You jotted down some notes on a blank sheet of paper with his name written on it.  “Do you have anything that means anything to you?”  You always liked it when tattoos had meanings behind them, the stories that people could tell.

“My shop,” he said.  “I’ve always loved vintage clothing, you know my ma owned that shop right?”  You nodded, you knew that Winifred Barnes had owned that shop for the longest time until her passing several years ago.  Winifred had meant everything to Bucky and he was devastated by her passing.  “Becca and I used to spend all our free time there during the summer, me more than Becca.  I loved seeing all the new clothes people brought in and hearing the stories behind them.

“There was this one time, I was about sixteen and I was sitting behind the counter.  It was one of the slower days.  Ma and I were talking and having a good time when this older woman came in with bags filled with old dresses from the thirties and forties.  Some of them had belonged to her mother and family members and she kept them for sentimental value.  She pulled out this one really pretty, red dress and said that her mother had worn that when World War II ended, she had gone to a club and partied all night.  Said that her mother had found love that night.”

“Do you still have the dress?”  You were so mesmerized by the story you had forgotten to jot down any ideas that could have come to you as he spoke.

He nodded his head, “I asked Ma if we could keep it, there was just somethin’ about that dress, I couldn’t bear to see it sold to someone else.”

“Can I see it?”  By this point you had completely forgotten the entire reason for this little meeting between you and Bucky.

He stood and held his hand out to you, “Yeah, come on.”

He led you from the shop, allowing you to flick the lights off and lock up before open the doors to his own shop.  You and Bucky wound your way through the racks of clothes, you hadn’t been in here in a while, but it seemed more crowded than usual.  He opened the door that led into storage and his office.

He riffled through a stack of boxes before he found the one he was looking for.  He held it out to you and you gingerly held it in your hands.  It was a deep red, with a V-neck, and capped sleeves.  If you put it on it would have gone all the way down to your knees.  There was a simple black sash that hung down the sides ready to be tied into a bow whenever the dress was deemed worthy enough to wear again.

“It’s beautiful, Bucky,” it was simplistic in nature, but it was elegant and classy.  Something that would have been popular in a bygone era.

“Take it,” he told you.

You shook your head, “I can’t, not after the story you told me.  This dress has meaning to you,” your heartbeat quickened a little.  You didn’t want to take something that was precious to him.

“I insist, you’ll look beautiful in it, doll.  Plus Steve’s throwing a party for his latest gallery opening and he says that everyone needs to come in forties attire.  It matches his latest works apparently,” he shrugged and gave you a lopsided grin.

You held the dress a little bit closer to your chest, “Well maybe I’ll be as lucky as the last lady that wore it and it’ll bring me the love of my life.”

“Yeah maybe,” he said a little bit sadly.

The two of you shifted awkwardly and glanced away from one another.  Finally, you said, “Thank you for the dress, Buck.  I’ll start brainstorming ideas for your tattoo.”

“All right, I see you tomorrow then?”  He asked.

“Yep, do you… do you want to grab lunch tomorrow?”  

“I’d like that,” he responded.  “When’s a good time for you?”

“Sometime after one, I’ve got a guy coming in for some touch-ups.”  The two of you started heading for the street.  “You’re welcome to come by and watch me work.  It’s been a while since you’ve hung out at the shop.  Steve’ll be there.  Peggy’s going to tattoo him.”

“Again?”  Bucky chuckled.  Steve had his entire back covered in tattoos that Peggy had done.  “He was so afraid to get the first one and now he’s covered.”

You smiled, “Who knows, maybe that’ll be you.”

Bucky snorted and gave you a side eye, “No, don’t even get that idea in your head.  You’re lucky I finally agreed to this one.”

“And I love that you agreed.  You’re in good hands with me, I’ll take good care of you.”  You squeezed his hand and flagged down a cab.  “I’ll be gentle with you.”

He smirked at you, “Uh-huh, you’re scaring me, doll.”

“Don’t be scared, Buck.”  The cab pulled up to the curb.  “See you tomorrow,” you reached up before you could chicken out and kissed his cheek and then practically dove into the cab mentally cursing yourself.

Bucky stood on the curb watching your cab drive away with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face.  You had kissed him, sure it was only on the cheek and maybe he was reading too much into it, but for right now he wanted to feel excited over this.

When you got home you had pressed yourself against the door of your apartment, your heart still going a mile a minute.  Natasha and Wanda looked up from their TV show and gave you a confused look.  “Why do you look like a deer caught in the headlights?”  Natasha asked.

“I kissed Bucky on the cheek.”  The two of them let out squeals and began demanding to know what happened. You told them about how he had given you the dress that had meant something to him and how the two of you had stood on the curb and talked for a few minutes.  Then how you had kissed him before fleeing into the cab and coming home.

Wanda grinned at you, “I’ve got an idea.”  She and Natasha shared a look that made you nervous, and no matter how many times you asked them what they had planned in their devious minds they wouldn’t tell you a thing.  In the end, you gave up trying to get whatever it was out of them, you knew neither of them would crack no matter what you said.  You would just have to wait and see what they would do and pray they didn’t embarrass you.  

Wanda and Natasha started a group text between them, Sam, Steve, Peggy, and Vision.  All of them wanting in on setting their friends up together.  It had been too long since either of you had been together and they believed the two of you were perfect for one another, but the two of you were scared to do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next week, you and Bucky spent a lot more time together.  It started with lunch the day following the night he had given you the dress.  Then you two took a walk through the park together, Bucky bought you a single rose.  Then you had gone out to dinner with him.  

You had been enjoying your week thoroughly, but on Friday it was just you and Steve in his gallery. It was a time-honored tradition that the two of you would work on getting the gallery ready together. Most of the heavy lifting was done except for hanging the actual pieces of artwork Steve would be displaying. But that wouldn’t happen until a few days before the opening.  Steve was still working out the layout he wanted and adding a few finishing touches on some last minute art he had decided to add to the gallery.

“Bucky tells me that the two of you have been spending more time together,” Steve said as you both folded the pamphlets that would greet people as they walked in. “Are you still harboring that huge crush on him?”  Steve had known about your feelings for Bucky since forever, he had waited until you had come to him before he told you that he had known about your feelings for his best friend.  You were mortified, but he promised that Bucky didn’t know.

Your cheeks were tinted red and you became very interested in the pamphlet you were folding, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stevie.”

Steve grinned, “Y/N, you know I won’t tell Bucky anything. I didn’t back in school when you were totally in love with him.”

“I wasn’t in love!”  You protested, your cheeks heating even more.  Steve knowing you were in love with Bucky was just embarrassing.

“You were, but I never told a soul how you felt about him.”  Steve rested a hand on your shoulder, “Tell him how you feel.”

You huffed, “Why does everyone keep telling me to do that?”

“Because we want to see you happy. I want to see the both of you happy and trust me this past week has been good for him. It’s nice seeing him being so carefree like he is.  He’s happy with you, happier than he has been in a long while.”

You looked at Steve, “I don’t know, Stevie…”

“At least think about it?  For me?”  You nodded and he started smiling again before changing the subject to something else.

Bucky came by later that afternoon with lunch.  He stayed and chatted with you and Steve before heading back to his shop.  Steve gave you a knowing look, but you studiously ignored him as you munched on your sandwich.

Steve and you worked for several more hours until most of the work was done.  The two of you stood back and admired your handiwork.  “We make a good team, Steve.”

He smiled down at you, “That we do, Y/N.  And thanks again for your help, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You gently shoved him, “You’d be fine you big goof, you’d just take longer getting everything set up.  Plus, I’m sure Peggy would help you.”

Steve nodded, Peggy had offered to help in the past, but she knew that this was a you and Steve thing, something you had been doing since college.  He offered to give you a ride home, but instead you told him you were going to walk.  You waved goodbye as he stayed behind to do a few more things before leaving himself.

 

You had a sketchbook situated on your lap and a pencil gripped tightly in your hand.  You stared at the blank sheet of paper and growled.  You wanted to work on the idea for Bucky’s tattoo, but nothing was coming to mind.

Natasha strolled into the room, her red hair piled on her head in a messy bun, “Bucky’s tattoo?”  She and the others knew you were feeling a little blocked when it came to this.

You nodded your head and set the sketchbook off to the side, “I don’t know what to do!”

Natasha took a seat beside you, “Don’t force it.  Bucky’s not in a rush, don’t push yourself before you’re ready.  A perfect idea is better than a bad tattoo.”

She was right, Bucky wasn’t about to rush you and there was no way in hell you were tattooing a horrible piece of work on him.  You tossed your pencil on the coffee table and looked over at your friend, “When did you become so wise, Nat?”

She smirked at you, “I’ve always been wise, you just never noticed.”

You snorted and stood up, “Want to grab something to eat?”

“Sure, that little Italian place a few blocks away?”  She grabbed her coat off the peg and shrugged it on.  

“Sure,”  you responded. “Wanda!  Get off the phone with your boyfriend and come have girls night with us,” you shouted down the hall.

You heard a hurried ‘goodbye’ and ‘I love you’ before her door opened and she came out.  “Where are we going?”

“Italian place a few blocks down,” you responded.  

The three of you walked down the street together, laughing and talking about random things.  Wanda told you and Natasha that she thought Vision was going to ask her to move in with him.  You and Natasha were sad that you were losing another roommate, but you both knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Natasha told you about a new client she had coming in named Carol, and you noticed the starry eyes look in her eyes.  “Does someone have a crush?”  You asked coyly as you swirled the wine around in your glass.

Natasha’s cheeks heated just a bit, “Maybe.”  You and Wanda squealed and asked for more details about Carol.  “I don’t know too much!  I know she’s an Air Force pilot, or she used to be at least.  She’s snarky and she’s really pretty, you guys stop giving me that look!”  She covered her face with her hands.

You laughed, loving seeing your friend get so flustered over this.  It had been so long since Natasha had been in a relationship with anyone and you wanted to see your friend happy, but you and Natasha both believed that if something was supposed to happen then it would.  “Well I hope it works out for you, Nat,” you told her.  “It’s been forever.  Who was that last person you dated?”

“Bruce,” she said.  “He was that scientist.”

“I remember Bruce,” Wanda said.  “He was really sweet.”

“He was,” you agreed. “But unfortunately it wasn’t meant to be.  Let’s hope that this Carol lady will be the one for our Natasha.”

Natasha threw a piece of bread at you which you managed to dodge.  “What about you and Bucky?  You guys have been doing this weird dance ever since you and Mark broke it off over six months ago!”

“We’re not getting into this again,” you shook your head.  “Bucky and I are friends, you and Steve and everyone else need to drop this.”

Wanda perked up, “Wait what has Steve said?”

Steve normally didn’t get involved with things like this.  He preferred to stand back at let the pieces fall where they may.  You waved a hand, “The other day when we were putting his gallery together for his show he said I should tell Bucky how I feel.”

“And are you?”  Wanda asked.

“I don’t know,” you replied.  “I don’t want to ruin what we have now.”

“Who says you will?” Natasha set her wine glass down and gave you a sympathetic look.  “I know things have been hard since Mark ran off with that model, you’ve thrown yourself into your work.  We see how happy you’ve been since you started spending more time with Bucky, so I say go for it.”

You played with the stem of your glass, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how things go, I guess.”  The two women groaned, but you quickly steered the subject back to something else.

Across town, Bucky was having a guys’ night with Sam and Steve.  It had been too long since they had hung out together and this was a perfect opportunity to do so.

Steve was staring at Bucky in disbelief, “Wait you gave her  _the_  dress.  The one you made your mother promise to never sell to another living soul.   _That_ dress?”

Bucky took a swig from his beer bottle and nodded his head, “Yeah, do I need to spell it out for you or are you good?  I gave her the red dress, no big deal.”

Sam nearly choked on his beer, “No big deal?  Man, I wasn’t even around at that point, but I know the significance of that dress to you.  We all do.  You were waiting to give that dress to the–”  Sam trailed off.  “No!  You love her?”

Steve’s eyes bugged out of his head, “I thought it was just a crush!  You mean to tell me you’ve been in love with Y/N all this time?”

This is why Bucky hated guys’ night.  Somehow it would turn around back on his and your will they won’t they relationship and he hated it.  “We’re not discussing this,” Bucky said as he sat his empty beer bottle down and flagged the bartender for another one.

“Like hell we aren’t,” Steve said.  “If you feel this way then ask her out.”

He glared at Steve, “We’re not discussing this anymore Steve, just let it go.”

Sam sighed, “She feels the same way about you, you big idiot.”  Steve whirled around and shot Sam a look, “Hey you may have promised not to tell him, but I didn’t.”

It was Bucky’s turn to look wide eyed, “She does?”

Steve dropped his head, “Thank you, Sam.  If she finds out that you know and told Bucky, she’ll think I told you and then she’ll hate me.”

“But you didn’t tell me, I figured this out all on my own,” Sam pointed out.

“No, you were eavesdropping on us one day,” Steve said.

“Okay I was eavesdropping, but I’m getting tired of mopy britches over here acting like a lovesick teenager.  It’s clear neither of them is gonna do anything about their feelings,” Sam sniffed.  “They need a push in the right direction.”

Steve looked back at Bucky, “So what are you going to do?”

Bucky was quiet for a moment before he said, “I don’t know yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was sitting in his shop, his head resting on his fists as he stared out his front window.  It had only been a day since Sam confirmed that you had feelings for him as well and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it yet.

Should he just come out and tell you the next time the two of you were together?

Sam would do that, but Bucky wasn’t Sam.

The bell on the door rang and you waltzed inside with a bright smile on your face, “Hey Buck, are you ready for Steve’s gallery opening tomorrow night?”

Bucky’s heartbeat skipped a couple of beats as he smiled back at you.  You had rested your elbows on the counter and mimicked his position, the two of you inches from one another.  “Yeah, but I’ve been talking Steve down all day.  He’s running around in a tizzy because he doesn’t think the gallery is perfect enough.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’ve been to that gallery plenty of times, he has nothing to worry about.”  You poked his arm with your finger and said, “Do you know what you’re wearing tomorrow night?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know if I’m being honest.  I have the suit picked out, but it’s the tie that’s giving me trouble.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” you said.  “I’m wearing the dress you gave me,” you looked down slightly not wanting to meet his intense gaze.  “Wanda found me a nice pair of shoes that’ll work with it.”

“You’ll look gorgeous, doll,” you looked at him, his eyes were focused on you, crinkled at the sides where he was smiling.  Your breath hitched and he pulled away from you a little, clearing his throat.  “Is there anything else you need?  Jewelry?  A purse?  I can loan somethin’ to you if you need it.”

You shook your head, “I’m covered, but thanks, Buck.”  

He wondered why you had just shown up like this.  Had Sam spilled the beans to you?  Or had you just come to see him?  “Is there a reason you came to see me or did you just want to drop in and say hello?”

You straightened up, “I just came to see you, but I was coming in hoping for some type of inspiration.  I think I have an idea for your tattoo, but I’m just trying to work out the kinks in my head.  I thought that if I saw you in the shop it would help spur on the creative juices.”

“Are you going to tell me what the idea is?”  He asked curiously as his eyes followed you as you walked around his shop, your fingers dancing over the fabric of the clothes hanging from the racks.

You glanced at him over your shoulder, “You’ll find out once I get a clearer picture.  Until then you’ll just have to be patient.”

He whined, “Come on!  Just a little hint?”

You shook your head, a laugh bubbling up inside you, “Nope, sorry.  I don’t want to jinx it.”

He frowned at you and crossed his arms over his chest causing the material of his shirt to stretch over his muscles.  “Then maybe I’ll just take back what I said about letting you tattoo me.”

You smirked, “No you won’t.  I can see the curiosity in your eyes.  I’ve got you hook, line, and sinker.”  Oh if you only knew.  “I need to get back, Sam is coming in today to get a touch up done.  I’ll see you tomorrow night.”  You waved as you headed for the door leaving Bucky staring after you.

When you were back in your shop Sam was already there and sitting in your chair, “Hey Y/N, where’d you disappear too?”

You sat down next to him and grinned, “Went to see Buck next door for a few minutes.  We were talking about Steve’s gallery opening.”

Sam grinned, “You wearing the dress he gave you?”

You paused as you were halfway through pulling on your second glove, “How do you know about the dress?”

“We were talking about you and it last night,” the look on Sam’s face told you that he knew more than he was letting on.

The other girls paused as well, Sam was currently the only client in the shop, the others were preparing for their next clients.  “What do you know Sam Wilson?”  You questioned.

“I don’t know if I should meddle in this,” but the mischievous look in his eyes told a different story.

Natasha strolled over and laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder causing him to look up at her, “Spill.”

“Well there’s something special about that dress,” he began, his eyes falling back on you.  

“Yeah," you cut him off.  "He said that the woman who brought said that her mother found the love of her life wearing the dress.  He hadn’t wanted to get rid of it because there was something special about it.”

“Y/N, he was saving that dress to give to the person that he loves,” Sam said.  Your eyes widened and it felt as if the wind had been knocked from your lungs.  “He wasn’t keeping it because there was something special about it, he was waiting for the right person to give it to, the love of his life and all that romantic stuff.”

You stood up quickly, your head felt like it was spinning, “No, no, no Bucky doesn’t love me.  He’s never showed any interest in me other than friendship.”

Peggy let out a laugh, “No interest?  Darling, he’s letting you tattoo him, do you know how long Steve has been trying to get him to get a tattoo?  Since they were teenagers and Steve wanted one.  Bucky always refused.”

“Plus have you not seen that way he looks at you?”  Wanda asked.  “That boy is clearly smitten and so are you.”

You ran a hand over your face, “What do I do now?!”

“Wear the damn dress and finally tell the idiot you feel the same way!”  Natasha said.  “All of us are so tired of watching you two dance around one another.  The romantic tension is about to drive us all up a wall.”

Sam patted your arm, “You can do it because God knows when he’s going to work up enough courage to tell you how he feels.”  Sam told you he would come back on another day so that you could do his touch up, he knew after that bomb he just dropped you needed a bit to process it and probably wasn’t in the right headspace to tattoo him or anyone else.

The girls left you alone as you sat in your chair staring at a wall replaying every moment you had ever shared with Bucky over in your head.  How had you missed it?

 

The next night you and Bucky got ready nervously.  Tonight was the night, you both told yourselves.  The night that you told each other how you really feel and pray that Sam was right.

When the dress was on and you had finished that last touches you needed to do and then you went to meet Natasha in the living room.  Wanda was with Vision already and would meet the two of them at the gallery.

Natasha had her short hair perfectly coiffed in the style of a forties woman and her dress was a deep blue with sleeves that almost reached her elbows.  She looked as beautiful as always.  She smiled when she noticed you, “Ready?”

You nodded and bit your lip, “I think so.”

She took your hand and squeezed it, “Trust us, I know you think that maybe we’re all wrong and that he’ll turn you down, but we know.  Bucky is head over heels for you.  Tell him how you feel, I promise it will all work out.”

Natasha’s words calmed you down some.  Knowing that they were all so convinced about this helped ease your nerves some.  If Sam said that Bucky loved you then he must know what he’s talking about because he is one of Bucky’s closest friends.

The two of you headed downstairs and caught a cab across town to Steve’s gallery where there was already a crowd of people waiting to get inside.  Sam was waiting outside with Wanda and Vision, they waved you and Natasha over, people watching with envious eyes as you got to bypass the line altogether and headed inside.

Your eyes immediately landed on Steve and Peggy, they were standing next to Clint Barton and Tony Stark, the four of them deep in conversation, but when Steve noticed your group enter he excused himself and walked over with Peggy right beside him.  “You’re here!”  He hugged each of them, a bright smile on his face.  “Thank you for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Stevie,” you told him.

“I know, but it’s still such a relief to see you all here,” he said with a sheepish smile.

Natasha looked around, “Where’s Bucky?”

“Running a bit behind,” Steve waved his hand.  “He sounded a little frazzled on the phone.”

“I wonder why,” Sam said as he raised an eyebrow.

You smacked Sam in the stomach and glared at him.  Steve looked between the two of you, “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing,” you said quickly.  “I’m gonna go look at the paintings.”  And then you bolted before Sam could say anything further.

You wandered from painting to painting looking at how Steve had reimagined modern New York into a 1940s setting.  He had always been a bit of a history buff and had done several paintings of historical sites, but he had never actually done one as if he had been there himself witnessing what life had been like.

You were on the fourth painting, it looked like it was a dance hall, women and men dancing together and just having fun, when you felt a tap on your shoulder.  When you turned around you discovered Bucky standing right behind you, a nervous smile on his face, “Hey, doll.”

“Hey, Buck,” you smiled back, your heart felt like it was lodged in your throat.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said.

You grinned, “I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing too.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right.”  He glanced at the picture you had been studying before he had interrupted.  “It’s great, isn’t it?  I got an early look when he was working on these.”

You turned back to the painting, “Yeah, Steve’s a natural.”

He came to stand behind you, your bodies were mere inches from one another and he bent down so that his lips were close to your ear as he whispered, “Don’t tell Steve, but I think your work is better.”

You chuckled, “I don’t know, Buck.  I think Steve deserves to know you think his art pales in comparison to mine.”  You turned around and saw him grinning.  “Hey Buck,” you started as he said, “Hey Y/N.”  You both laughed awkwardly.  “You first,” you said.

“Can we go somewhere a little bit more private?”  Had his palms been sweating the entire time?  Probably.  “There’s something I want to ask you.”

You nodded, nervous butterflies fluttering in your stomach, “Sure Buck.  Lead the way.”


End file.
